U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,146 to Szucsany, discloses a motor brake for a diesel engine that uses an injection pump to supply energy to hold the exhaust valve open during a compression stroke.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,161,500 and 5,273,013 to Kubis et al. disclose devices for controlling the operation of an exhaust valve during an engine brake mode. Kubis uses a second pressure chamber to build up pressure to activate the exhaust valve during the compression stroke.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,469 to Rammer et al. is directed to a method for braking a four stroke internal combustion engine. The method utilizes a choke device to choke the flow of exhaust gas in the outlet system to increase pressure. The increase in pressure is used to open an exhaust valve such that exhaust gas flows back into a combustion chamber. A control device is used to maintain the exhaust valve in a partially open position during a subsequent compression stroke of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,102 to Arnold et al. is directed to an engine brake device for a commercial vehicle. The device utilizes an electromagnetically-operated setting device to operate the valve actuating device during a braking operation.